Cassandra Dominick
Amelia Anastasia Rose "Mia" Dominick Rosales Forbes (born Cassandra Clarissa Vera-Morgenstern), also known Mia Vera or Mia Morgenstern, is a main character and one of the three main female leads on The CW's Bloodlines. She is portrayed by Alexis Bledel. She is the biological daughter of Sona Vera and Stephen "Ben" Morgenstern; the adoptive daughter of Johnathan Dominick and Anna Dominick; biological younger sister of Samuel Vera-Morgenstern; adoptive older sister of Maggie Dominick; step-sister to Rashel Kelly and Rasha Black; step-daughter of Ephraim Fuller; wife of the late Diego Rosales and Andre` Petrov; and the mother of the world's first naturally six-brid Vera Forbes. Mia is the world's first angel-demon hybrid and the "Uniter" who was raised among mortals, unaware of her true heritage. Mia's simple and contempt life was interrupted when she was attacked by a criminal organization forcing her into action. Led on a journey of self-discovery in the dangerous and magical Guardian world, the secrets of her past were revealed as she begins to embrace her newfound powers. History Early Life Born September 19 in Nightshade, California, Mia is the only child of Ben Morgenstern and Sona Vera. Born the world's first naturally Guardian-Lamia Demon, she was the result of a typical American teen pregnancy; her parents were fifteen when they had her. When Ben was executed by Ephraim's father, grandfather and uncles, Sona fled where she was helped by Sonja and Karolina into giving birth to the baby, naming her Cassandra Clarissa Vera-Morgenstern. However, Sona had decided to give up her child to her cousin, Anna whose human husband Johnathan had agreed to help raise (Anna fled due to being involved with a human and being Yashida's ex-wife) her. The trio moved to San Francisco, renaming her Amelia Anastasia Rose Dominick; due to Nephilim heritage, she was born with Eye, meaning she could see the Nephilim world and begin playing with faeries when she was two. While playing in the park, she was attacked by a demon but she was saved by Ben The Ghost (unknowingly her birth father) and her great-uncle Matthias Vera. When Mia was three, Johnathan left the family for unknown reasons being raised by Anna. During her childhood, she befriended Eddie and Colby. During her high school, she was also cheerleader, honor roll and class president. A year prior to the series, she found a picture of her and Sona after she was born while digging through her father's old things; this is what led her to taking the opportunity to attend U.C. Nightshade. A few months into her residency, she befriended Winnie Bloom and Nissa Johnson, art majors as well. Discovering Her True Heritage Recognizing the older woman from the picture of her on the day she was born in her adoptive parents' possessions, Mia began to investigate what happened to Charlie and who he really was. This lead to her attending the family's dinner party and confront who she suspected to be her grandmother. She started asking questions about her biological parents but was iced out by Rhea who started to question her intentions and claimed she was a demon. Hurt, she left the house and while talking to her friends, she got angry when they convinced her to give them another chance. The next day, she was kidnapped by Circle Daybreak who reveal to her that she's one of them, but is Nephilim-a angel warrior destined to defeat the forces of evil and stop the world from impending doom. She was skeptical, claiming they were lying. Sona, the professor who had wanted to know all about her, was the mastermind behind it; before she had a chance to tell Mia her identity, they were attacked. While trying to fend off the Greater Demon, she was bitten with poison and passed out. As she was fading out, Sona told her she was her birth mother and Mia passed out. Sona and the group brought Mia back to the manor; unknown to Sona and Rhea, Mia overheard their argument and realized that she was the reason why they fell out. Hurt and confused by this, Mia escaped through the window where she was kidnapped. Sona later went to look after her only to learn she was kidnapped by the sorority who was her own's rival; they planned to sacrifice after learning that she was a virgin to the Devil in exchange for social media fame and beauty. Sona and the family scattered the campus to find her. Sona returned just in time to save Mia from the guy who asked her out the other who was possessed by a demon. On their way home, Mia asks Sona how she was like. When they return home, they bond by Sona showing her old CDs, movies, and pop-culture which they have in common, mainly writing, art and anime. Sona accidentally blurts out that Mia grew up happy but slightly offbeat; she also tells her that her greatest regret was not going to San Francisco to find her. Sona also tells her that her father and her were suppose to move to the countryside of California and live at his family's farm, but he was murdered three months before she had her and ran away over not wanting to marry at a young age to a suitor. After helping her mother and grandmother defeat their first monster, she ultimately accepts her destiny as The Uniter. Mia now moves into the mansion but after hesitating, they assure her that she's now a part of this family and doesn't have to be alone anymore. As she goes to bed, Mia receives a message from her long-lost father, Johnathan Dominick: "Don't trust anyone." Sona and Rhea walk in as Mia looks at them in shock. Uniter Blood Connections True Love Motherhood Marriage Consequences Widowhood Power Couple: Miandre`? More Children A Brewing War Sisterhood and Sacrifice Resurrection The Ancient War Later Life Shortly after the Ancient War, Mia became headmistress at the Forbes School for the Young & Gifted and finally pursued her dream of being a musician, artist and writer. In the year of 2096, an elderly Mia and Andre were seen surrounded by their children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren and three great-great grandchildren. Relationships Sona Vera Sona is Mia's mother. She gave birth to Mia at the age of fifteen. When Sona was pregnant, she gave her baby up at birth months after Mia's father was executed. When Rhea wanted her to kill her in the womb, Sona told her she'll love her granddaughter in time. Years later, Sona and Mia love her and it appears that Mia does love her not only as a mother...but as her best friend. They get along pretty well since there is just a 15-year age difference between them. But they still get into little fights. Mia promised not to get pregnant like Mia but she ended up getting pregnant. After a brief rift, they managed to work things out and Sona rescued Mia and baby Vera when the witches of Nightshade wanted to sacrifice Vera under Elodie Blackthorn's orders. Sona also promised Mia to help her with the baby, enjoying being a grandmother in the process. Rhea Vera When she learned of Mia's existence, Rhea was shocked and shut her out; only for her to reveal that Rhea wanted to kill Mia as she was an angel-demon hybrid, the first of her kind. Rhea and Mia eventually started off bickering, but found out that they had a lot in common like being stubborn, tough and caring a lot about toppling the patriarchy. Rhea comforted Mia over the death of her first husband, helped her raise her children and became the Emily to her Rory. Ben Morgenstern During Mia's childhood, Ben posed as "Ben The Ghost" watching her as she grow; during this time, however, he never told her of his true identity. It wasn't until years later when Mia was coming into her destiny that he came back as a ghost and Mia learned of his identity. He at first didn't approve of Andre dating Mia as he felt that he only wanted to use her for "comfort". He also grew to love his granddaughter Vera as he put it as her inheriting Mia's "demon eyes". At some point, he came to accept Andre as he is apart of baby Vera's legacy. Andre Petrov Colby James Eddie Ward-Perry Winnie Bloom Nissa Johnson Effie Vera Vera Forbes Mia fell pregnant with her baby after a fling with Andre Petrov. She discovered her pregnancy shortly after Andre left the country and because of her pregnancy, the family worked tirelessly to protect Mia from harm. She eventually learned she will have a baby girl and prepared herself to become a mother. She is shown to have cared more about her daughter's survival and all that she liked writing about in her diary. In order to protect her, Mia, Sona and Rhea made a difficult decision to send her away to live with her great-aunts Dru and Thea until their town was safe again. After her departure, Mia becomes depressed. She was able to hold her daughter again when she reunited with her on Christmas Day. Vera returned home on her mother's wedding day to Diego Rosales and lived at the Vera Mansion with her mother, father, grandmother, great-grandmother and new step-parents, Hope (via Andre) and Diego (via Mia). When Andre attempted to run away with baby Vera due to the increasing threats brought on by Yolanda and the Court, Hope and Andre were soon found by the family; Mia took custody of their daughter by cursing Andre and the Irish Pride rather than killing her. During the wolf curse placed upon Andre and Hope, Madison and Olga took Vera to see them on those occasions when they were human. Andre missed his daughter's first steps, and seen her walk for the first time in V. At the end of that episode, Mia and Andre made a deal with each other; Andre and Hope decided to co-parent with Mia and Diego and live in the pool house, just in ear shot of Mia. After Diego and Mia's deaths, Mia took Vera and moved into a small apartment with Andre and the unborn twins; after her twins were born, she took the exilir (with her family) with Colby, Scarlett, Winnie, Nissa and Eddie raising their three children. After the family was awakened, Mia and Andre reunited with Vera (now a five-year-old). Other Children Mia is shown to be loving, warm and maternal towards her other children. Like Vera, she is shown to want to sacrifice herself to save her children. Graham Watson Graham is a Yale student Mia goes on a casual date with following final exams during her freshman year of U.C. Nightshade. Mia's grandmother, Rhea introduced the two while Mia was packing up her things after her last final. Rhea had known Graham since he was baby. Graham had mentioned to Rhea that he was going out with some friends that had also had a Saturday final. Graham invited Mia to come along. The group went bar-hopping, and Mia felt uncomfortable, so when they left to go to the next bar, Mia opted out and called Andre to come get her. Graham had actually appeared to like Mia quite a bit. Mia referred to Graham as a putz. Other Relationships Vera Family, Forbes Family, Rosales Family, Morgenstern Family, Fuller Family, Circle Daybreak, San Francisco Pride * Elodie and Mia (Grandmother and Granddaughter/Enemies) * Mia and Hope (Former Enemies/Frenemies) * Samantha Devereaux (Former Friends/Former Frenemies/Allies) * Mia and Klaus (Former Enemies/Former Allies) * Mia and Callum (Exes/Enemies) * Mia and Micah (Ex-Love Interests/Former Friends/Former Allies) Personality Physical Appearance Trivia Etymology Behind the Scenes = Category:Featured Articles Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bloodlines Characters Category:Bloodlines Season One Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Nightshade Residents Category:Vera Family Category:Morgenstern Family Category:Rhea's Family Bloodline Category:Forbes Family Category:Rosales Family Category:Fuller Family Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Guardians Category:Demons Category:Circle Twilight Category:Major Protagonists Category:Bloodlines Season Two Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Three Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Four Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Five Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Six Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Seven Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Eight Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Nine Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Ten Characters Category:Inferno Characters Category:Lamia Enclave